The Hidden Commonwealth
by shannyfish
Summary: Dylan and the crew come across a young woman who reminds Dylan of someone he once knew from the Old Commonwealth. What if she's the key to restoring the New Commonwealth?
1. Noelani

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, Tribune and Majel Roddenberry do. : )  
  
  
Andromeda  
"The Hidden Commonwealth"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The Andromeda Ascendent had docked at a seemingly peaceful enough station, which of course Tyr was suspious of. So, Tyr remained on the Andromeda along with Harper. Dylan, Beka, Trance, and Rommie were on the station just looking around to see if they could locate anything that they could use. They had just signed their 50th world to the New Commonwealth and were just resting for a few days. They were walking on the station's area that was designated the promenade. The promenade was full of shops and resturants. It was unusually quiet. Dylan decided that they had to find somewhere where they could get some good food, so he stopped the next person who happened to pass them. "Excuse me," Dylan said placing his hand on someone's shoulder.   
  
The person stopped. The person couldn't quite be destinguished as a female or male or what race. The person was in a dark blue cloak, the person pulled the hood back to reveal the face of a fair young woman. She was about twenty, with blue eyes and short, curly dark brown hair. "Hello," she said. She was human, at least as far as they could tell. "You needed something?"  
  
"Yes, we were wondering if you knew where there was a resturant that might serve human food."  
  
"I see. There aren't any human resturants, but I would recomend Rachi's. It has a cultural mixture of food. Good day," the young woman said and began to walk away.  
  
Beka and Trance had started to walk in the opposite direction when Dylan yelled, "wait!" Dylan rushed to stop the young woman and Rommie, Beka, and Trance followed.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Dylan asked curious about the young woman.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Please," Dylan said catching her shoulder.  
  
"Noelani, is this person harming you?" an alien asked who was dressed in uniform.  
  
"No, Commander," Noelani said slightly bowing. "Thank you for your concern."  
  
"Good day, then."  
  
"Good day."  
  
"Noelani? Is that native to earth?" Dylan asked.  
  
"It's Hawaiian. It means mist of heaven," Rommie recited.  
  
"Very good," Noelani complimented.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Same as you Captain Hunt, I am taking on supplies and making repairs."  
  
"How did you know my..."  
  
"Please! There's all kind of warrants and..."  
  
"Come on Dylan, you know how famous you are," Beka told him smiling and got a smile from Dylan as well.  
  
"I must be getting back now," Noelani said and then turned back. "By the way, kindly do not follow me or I will be talking to the commander about you." She turned and walked off.  
  
"Dylan, WHAT are you up to?" Beka asked.  
  
"She seems familar somehow..." Dylan said watching Noelani walking away.  
  
"I certainly don't remember her," Rommie told him crossing her arms over her chest and looked at Dylan.  
  
"It's her eyes..."  
  
"Well she IS very pretty, Dylan," Trance said.  
  
"No, it's not that! It's like I knew her from when the Commonwealth was still alive..."  
  
"Dylan, that was three hundred years ago. She can't be much older than twenty maybe twenty-one," Beka said. "Are you feeling okay, Dylan?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's just...I can't place who she reminds me of."  
  
"Certainly not of Sarah," Rommie said and then got a look from Dylan. "Sarah had brown eyes...Noelani has blue eyes."  
  
"Maybe she reminds you of someone, but wouldn't you remember who that was? That person would have been pretty close if you see her in someone else," Trance said.  
  
"Trance...I never said that she reminded me of a woman..." Dylan said and everyone looked at Trance.  
  
"Harper would certainly like her," Beka said aloud.   
  
"Not Tyr," Rommie added.  
  
"Tyr doesn't like anyone," Beka said. "He just puts up with us."  
  
"He's still with us," Dylan pointed out.  
  
"That's just because you have something that he wants," Beka told him. Dylan looked back at his second in command, "it's obvious, Dylan. Tyr hasn't been extremely happy since you and he had a little talk a few months back."  
  
"Talk?" Dylan asked pretending to be confused.  
  
"You know exactly what she's talking about," Trance said.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I do. Did we change the subject?"  
  
"Yes," Rommie confirmed. "The other subject was getting dull."  
  
"Are you jelous, Rommie?"  
  
"Why would I be jelous?"  
  
"Because she's beautiful and she reminds me of the old Commonwealth?"  
  
"Harper says that I'm beautiful and I'm FROM the old Commonwealth and you don't look at me like that," Rommie told him.  
  
"You're absolutely right, Rommie. It's just that I find myself constantly looking for our past," Dylan said.   
  
"That's understandable, Dylan," Beka said suddenlly feeling bad for Dylan. "You miss your time, your crew, the Commonwealth, and Tarn Vedra."  
  
"Yes, but now this is my time, you are my crew, and we will have a NEW Commonwealth and find Tarn Vedra."  
  
"Defeat the Magog?" Trance asked.  
  
"And we'll defeat the Magog World Ship when it comes."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Alyssa and Parker

Disclaimer:I do not own Andromeda, Majel Roddenberry and Tribune do.  
  
  
  
Andromeda  
"The Hidden Commonwealth"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Where have you been Alyssa?" a young man asked as Noelani walked in.  
  
"No where."  
  
"Like always?"  
  
"Everyone thinks that I'm Noelani, not Alyssa."  
  
"My Alyssa," he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"So, how are repairs going?"   
  
"Repairs are ahead of schedule, we can leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"Supplies?"  
  
"We're restocked."  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
"Be lost in the stars forever?"  
  
"Umm...maybe not THAT lost," Alyssa said laughing putting her arm around her friend.  
  
"Any interesting people today?"  
  
"Famous even."  
  
"Famous? Ohh...Drago Musevni?" he asked and Alyssa started laughing. "Obviouisly not...then...a Vedran Empress?"  
  
"No, but sort of close."  
  
"Close, huh?" he asked. "Vedran? Blue? The Commonwealth?"  
  
"Go with that," Alyssa prompted.  
  
"Commonwealth? Tarn Vedra? The Vedrans? The Battle of Witchhead? It's been gone for more than 300 years? The Andromeda?"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"The Andromeda?" he repeated, Alyssa nodded and he frowned. "The Andromeda Ascendant? The Andromeda had an AI referred to as Rommie? Captain Dylan Hunt? Beka Valentine? Trance Gemini?..."  
  
"All of thee above."  
  
"Wait! You saw Hunt, Valentine, AND Gemini on the station?"  
  
"AND Rommie," Alyssa added.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And our cover is kept. They didn't suspect me as anyone other than Noelani. We'll be home soon and no one will suspect anything."  
  
"Then let's be sure that we ALL keep a low profile."  
  
"Good thinking Parker," Alyssa said as she and Parker headed to their quarters.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Nodin

Disclaimer:I do not own Andromeda, Majel Roddenberry and Tribune do.  
  
  
Andromeda  
"The Hidden Commonwealth"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The next day, Dylan and Beka were on the station once again. "Dylan," Beka said pointing out a green cloaked person ahead of them.  
  
"Excuse me," Dylan said tapping the person in the green cloak on the shoulder.  
  
Pulling down the cloak hood and turning to reveal that it was Parker. "Yes...wait! You must be Captain Hunt."  
  
"That's correct. I'm sorry I was looking for someone else," Dylan apoligized.  
  
"Noelani?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! And you are?"  
  
"I am Nodin," Parker lied. "I am a friend of Noelani's."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Are you part of the crew on the ship she's with?" Beka asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We were just looking for Noelani, maybe ask a few questions," Dylan said.  
  
"What did ou want? Perhaps I can help you?" Nodin asked.  
  
"I was going to ask her what she knew about the Commonwealth," Dylan told him.  
  
"The old Commonwealth? The pretend Commonwealths we've seen? Or is it the Commonwealth you are foolishly putting together?"  
  
"All of thee above."  
  
"Foolishly putting together?" Beka asked.  
  
"The old Commonwealth was over at the Battle of Witchhead over 300 years ago. The pretend Commonwealths are spread all over, they're the decendents of the original Commonwealth who usually need physchological help. Your new Commonwealth, well you're trying to get 50 member worlds to start off with and you're doing it with the Andromeda Ascendent, an A.I., avatars, a cargo captain, a crazy engineer, a strange purple but now more gold alien, and a mercenary. And then there's you, of course."  
  
"Yeah, well tell Noelani that I'm looking for her if you see her," Dylan said.   
  
"Of course," Nodin told him. "Good day."  
  
Beka and Dylan watched as Nodin walked away. "Strange," Beka told Dylan.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"I think I like Noelani better even with your crazy she's-so-familar talk."  
  
"Thanks Beka."  
  
"No problem, it's my job!"  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"They're looking for Noelani, Alyssa."  
  
"Who is, Parker?"  
  
"Valentine and Hunt."  
  
"So?"   
  
"They wanted to know what you know about the Commonwealth.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, what if he finds out which ship is ours and runs a background check. They'd find out all about who we REALLY are and possibly about what we REALLY know about the Commonwealth."  
  
"You know, you worry too much."  
  
"You should worry at least a little, Alyssa."  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Revealing the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do.  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"The Hidden Commonwealth"  
Chapter 4 - Revealing the Future  
  
  
"Parker, maybe we should just tell them..." Alyssa said. "They're good people I know they are...if we could show them..."  
  
"They might destroy it!"   
  
"Or they could help us keep it as it is."  
  
"Alyssa, we aren't suppose to..."  
  
"And what if somehow they prove their worth?"  
  
"Then possibly, possibly we could reveal...to them what they've been missing out on."  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Captain Dylan Hunt, Beka Valentine, and Rommie were walking around just checking out the station when they spotted Noelani. Dylan quickly left the others and ran towards the girl. "Noelani, wait up!" Dylan yelled but then saw that she was being pulled away by two guys. "Beka! Rommie!" Dylan said pointing to what was going on and they hurried up. Dylan pushed one of the guys out of the way and spotted Noelani on the floor and the other guy tried to hit Dylan but was stopped by Rommie. Minutes later, the two guys were unconsious.   
  
"Hey..." Beka said pulling Noelani into her arms. She examined her...she was bleeding and she didn't appear to be hurt, but she was unconscious. "Maybe she hit her head?"  
  
"Let's get her to the Andromeda," Dylan suggested taking Noelani from Beka.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"She'll be fine," Trance announced. "She should be awake in a minute."  
  
Rommie, Dylan, Trance, and Beka waited for her the wake up. And like Trance said she did start to stir a minute or two later. She opened her eyes and instantly frowned. "Why? Why the HELL am I here?" she asked holding her head as she sat up and rolled her eyes when she saw the audience. "Why?"  
  
"You were attacked Noelani," Dylan said, "we brought you here to make sure you're okay."  
  
"Are you sure? And why are you calling me Noelani?" she asked swinging her legs over so they were hanging off of the med bed.  
  
"What are we suppose to call you?" Beka asked.  
  
Alyssa's head hurt, and was about to say her name when Rommie stepped in. "Classified," Rommie said crossing her arms.  
  
"Rommie?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Classified?" Beka said confused. "Her NAME is classified?"  
  
"Rommie, do...do you know her?"  
  
"Classified," Rommie said again.  
  
"Are you here to protect me?" Alyssa asked Rommie.  
  
"I am here to keep your indentity safe until you are able to do so yourself."  
  
"Rommie, you know who she reminds me of...that's why you...oh! Why don't I remember?" Dylan said frustrated.  
  
"Command controls transferred," the Andromeda Ascendent announced.  
  
"What?!" Dylan and Beka exclaimed together.  
  
"You're protecting me from Captain Hunt?" Alyssa asked confused.  
  
"I'm protecting your identity from him...it's better for everyone especially if Dylan does not know what the present still holds...if the Magog or the Neichiens found out...they would destroy it and then all that you and yours have kept safe will be destroyed," Rommie told her.  
  
"Rommie's right," Trance interrupted, "but if Dylan just got a glimpse of what the future might hold and how strong it is already then perhaps that future will be the one perfect future."  
  
"Trance?" Beka questioned.  
  
"Do you know what they're talking about?" Dylan asked Beka and Beka shook her head.  
  
"She's right Rommie," Alyssa said hopping down from the bed. "Even though Parker will absolutely HATE it. Oh well!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Rommie asked.  
  
"Yes," Alyssa decided. "I'm afraid that I have lied to you Captain Hunt. My name is not Noelani."  
  
"Then WHO are you?" Dylan asked.  
  
"You said I reminded you of someone...someone from your past."  
  
"Yeah, I can't remember who though."  
  
"You were suppose to get married."  
  
"No you don't remind me of Sara...here wait...Fiona?"  
  
"Yes, your first fiancee, Fiona Bennett."  
  
"So...you're her decendent?"  
  
"Alyssa Bennett, her great-great-great-great granddaughter."  
  
"Really? As I remember Fiona was a part of the Commonwealth known as the Wildcards."  
  
"Classified," Rommie interrupted again.  
  
"Voice over ride Alyssa Bennett, Wildcards code 1182Phoenix."  
  
"Voice command accepted," Andromeda's voice came.  
  
"Transfer all command codes back to Captain Dylan Hunt."  
  
"Command codes transferred."  
  
"They were transferred to you?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yes, I somewhat do out rank a 300 year old relic of a High Guard captain."  
  
"Really since when?...wait...the Wildcards are still around?"  
  
"Yep, and I'm in charge of the Wildcards...you met my second in command."  
  
"Nodin?"  
  
"Parker, but same thing."  
  
"The Wildcards made it?"  
  
"There was doubt?...Rommie you mind contacting the Constitution and telling Parker I'm fine and to lead the way home?"  
  
"Of course not," Rommie said leaving.  
  
"More than just the Wildcards made it through those 300 years of darkness...see you thought the Commonwealth was dead..." Alyssa said as the Andromeda Ascendent went into slipstream and then minutes later out of it.  
  
"Where?..." Dylan said and headed to the command deck with everyone following him. When Dylan made it to the bridge what he saw shocked it.  
  
"You see the Commonwealth never fell...it's always been here...we've just hidden it away," Alyssa said as Dylan and the others continued to stare out the front screen at the fleet of High Guard ships and the glorious station that was nothing but full of life.  
  
"Oh my god!" Dylan exclaimed at what was revealed to him.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


End file.
